


Put Another Nickel In

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: A series of short Widojest fics based on songs.





	1. Who Am I to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this first song prompt comes from Eyeloch and is "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics. I thought he was trolling me at first(he rickrolled me before sending me this song), but this song really works for Caleb and his relationship with Ikithon.
> 
> Most of these fics are going to be AUs most likely, but this one isn't.
> 
> My hopes are to post a fic a day this week to make up for the fact that this week will probably be quiet compared to Widojest Week. But I need more prompts, so please suggest songs to me.

Life was good for Bren. As a Scourger, he was a very powerful man in the empire. He had wealth and power, and all he had to do was kill whomever he was pointed at. It was a little straight forward of a life, but it was a good one as long as he remained faithful to Trent Ikithon.

But, there were doubts. They mainly arose when Bren saw this odd tiefling woman. It was rare to see tieflings in Rexxentrum in the first place, but there was something more to this tiefling woman. Bren almost felt like he met her before, but that was impossible. His memory was perfect so he would've remembered her perfectly. And yet, she haunted him none the less. 

One day, she approached him. Bren has stepped out of the Academy for some fresh air by himself when she ran up to him. Her hair was out of place and her face was flushed. He supposed that she was pretty if you liked curvy, blue tieflings with a knack for mischief(wait, how did he know about the mischief?). "Caleb!" She spoke with a Nicodranian accent which was easy to listen to. "I finally caught up to you!"

"Caleb? I don't know what you're talking about. Now step aside," Bren said.

Her face fell and Bren was hit by a sudden wave of guilt. It made no sense, but at that moment the last thing he wanted was to make this tiefling cry. "You don't remember me, do you?" The hurt in her voice was the saddest sound that Bren had ever heard.

"I'm sorry. But we've never met before." It felt like a lie saying it, but it had to be true. He did not know this woman. "Perhaps I can help you find your Caleb."

"You would?" Her face started to brighten.

Bren nodded. "Ja. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Jester," she said with a smile.

"Jester." It came easily to his tongue. "That's a lovely name."

Jester smiled and he could've stared at it all day. "Can I hold your hand?"

It was an odd request, but Bren couldn't find it in him to say no to her. "Ja, you may."

Her hand was cold in his, but he didn't want to let go of her. It fit even better than Astrid's used to. "I'm sorry Bren," Jester whispered.

Bren froze. He never told her his name. "What?"

She muttered a quick incantation, and it hit him. He wasn't Bren. He hadn't been Bren for years. He was Caleb Widogast. And Trent Ikithon had a lot to answer for.


	2. I'm Not Getting Out of Here This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Vanni requested the songs "Lemon to a Knife Fight" by The Wombats and "Troublemaker" by Grizfolk. This one is mainly inspired by Lemon to a Knife Fight. 
> 
> Okay, so this is the dark AU chapter. While there's no on screen violence, there is discussion about death and stuff, so know that going in.

Tears fell onto Caleb's hands as Jester wrapped bandages around them. "You shouldn't cry," Caleb said. "Not over me."

"You're going to die," Jester said barely holding herself together. She finished wrapping his left hand.

"And I'm okay with that." Caleb flexed his fingers. Jester did a good job with the wrap. "I told you it's a fair trade."

Jester stared down at his right hand and continued wrapping it. "No, it's not."

"A fight for your freedom. I don't even have to win it. It's worth it to me." Caleb meant it. More than anything in the world he meant it. Jester wasn't meant for the cruel world of underground fights and dark deals in the shadows. He was willing to die if it meant that Jester could go out in the light again.

"They're going to kill you!" Jester shouted. "Don't you care?!"

Caleb stroked her hair. "I was marked a dead man the second I entered the Evening Nip. At least now, my death will be worth something."

Jester grabbed his hand. "You're a wizard not a fighter. The men down in that pit will tear you apart."

"I don't have to live for you to get out of here."

"But I need you alive," Jester said. "I can stay here with you alive. I can still be happy if you're alive."

Shaking his head, Caleb drew her closer to him. "No you can't. This place is killing you. It might take years, but it's killing your spirit. I can't let that happen."

"I'm not going to watch you," Jester said.

"I don't want you to." The last thing Caleb wanted to do was die in front of Jester. "Who knows, I might win this. Beau taught me how to throw and take a punch and how to kick."

Jester laughed, but it was forced. "Yeah, maybe you will." But they both knew it was impossible. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Ja, I love you too, troublemaker." Caleb tried to earn one last smile, but it didn't reach Jester's eyes.

She pressed one last kiss to his lips. Jester looked like there was one last thing she wanted to say, but the door clanged open.

"Widogast! You're on!"

Caleb got up and summoned up a firebolt for practice. "You go get packed. I'll ... I'll be thinking about you."

Jester nodded and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "If you don't come out of this alive, I'll never speak to you again."

Caleb laughed. He owed her that much. Before he was out of her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like illegal fighting rings for people with magical powers, so yeah that's where this one came from.


	3. Puppy Love Is Hard to Ignore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So poyo requested that I write something inspired by "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill which happens to be a favorite of mine, so I was excited to write this one.
> 
> I don't know if this is a college AU or a possible future, but here it is.

Professor Widogast was the most stiff and boring person at the academy. Everyone at the school had put it to a vote, and he won hands down. Not once in his 12 years teaching had a student seen him smile. Not once. His lectures were all delivered in a one note monotone and Professor Widogast never once shared anything about himself to a class. But his explanations made sense, and he was understanding if a student needed an extension on an assignment so he was not the most hated professor on campus. 

He'd begin his Transmutation 201 class everyday at exactly 10:02 AM and end it at 10:49 AM. His predictability was almost maddening. Professor Widogast would even pause at the same time each day to have a sip of water. So he had most definitely earned his title of boring. That was until the 26th of Unndilar.

It was time for Professor Widogast's 10:37 drink of water when a blue tiefling entered the classroom with a skip in her step. Professor Widogast nearly dropped his water bottle at the sight of her. "Wait, why, erm, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You forgot your lunch!" the tiefling said cheerfully. She held up a lunch bag that looked too colorful for Professor Widogast.

"Oh, but you didn't have, I mean I'm glad you did, but I could've taken care of myself," Professor Widogast said, but there was an easy dopey grin on his face.

The tiefling booped his nose. "We both know that you would've just forgotten to eat. Besides, how often do I get to visit my handsome husband at work?" 

Professor Widogast tried to respond, but all that came out tongue tied mumble.

"I love you too." She pressed a kiss against his cheek and he went completely red. He stumbled backwards and had to hold himself steady on his desk. The tiefling, his wife(and did that caused a scurry of whispers), giggled and twirled around to face the class. "Now, you behave for my Caleb and ask every question you can think of." Pleased with herself, she skipped out of the classroom.

Professor Widogast stared at her as she left with a stupid smile on his face. Once she closed the door behind her, his face went back to its typical bland emotionless expression. 

No one believed the students about what they saw that day, but that didn't change the truth they discovered that day; Professor Widogast was completely smitten.


	4. Stronger Than We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie requested In Out Bones by Against the Current. And there was a line about super powers, so of course I had to do a super power au. And yes Jackie is judging me for it and just wants me to go one year without writing about super heroes, but that ain't happening anytime soon.

Jester wanted to run and whoop and cheer. Streetlights shined down on the wet pavement giving it a golden glow. It was a crisp, cold autumn night and she had forgotten her coat, but Jester didn’t care. “We did it!” she shouted.

“Shh!” Caleb hushed. “It’s 2:35, no 2:36, in the AM. Let’s try not to wake everyone up.”

She covered her mouth with a giggle. “But we actually did it. We stopped a major crime.”

“I’d hardly call a gas station robbery a major crime.” But there was a smile on Caleb’s lips.

“Come on admit it! We make a pretty good crime fighting team,” Jester said. “We just need super cool code names. Oh! And costumes!” She clapped at the idea of it.

Caleb sighed. “Just because we have superpowers does not mean we’re superheroes.”

“But we saved the day!”

“We were at the right place at the right time,” Caleb said. “That is all.”

Jester pouted. “But don’t you want to do good out in the world?”

Caleb nodded. “Ja, but there’s a lot of ways to do good. Violence isn’t the only path.”

“It’s not about violence. It’s about helping people and saving them.”

Caleb shook his head. “There’s a slippery slope to it. Ja, you start out doing good, but in the end? It’s just violence.”

“Why do you hate superheroes so much?” Jester asked.

“I don’t hate superheroes. I just don’t blindly trust them.” There was a dark look on his face, and Jester couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his head.

“We did good today though, didn’t we?”

A grin returned to Caleb’s face. “Ja, we did.”

Jester grabbed his hand and swung it back and forth. “I want to keep doing good.”

“That would be nice. But this is dangerous business,” Caleb pointed out. He didn’t remove his hand from Jester’s instead holding onto her.

“Yeah, but we’re pretty super strong.”

Caleb snorted. “You’re strong. I’m just a string bean.” He held up their linked hands and flexed. There was no change to the shape of it.

Jester laughed. “But your powers are pretty cool. I like them at least.” A trace of a blush started to build on her cheeks. “We make a good team.”

“You really think so?” Caleb asked. He sounded surprised.

“Of course! With your fire and my-” Jester’s powers were a bit of a jumbled combination that she hadn’t quite figured out how to describe no matter how hard she tried, “well, everything, we can take on any challenge.”

Caleb laughed. An actual genuine laugh. Such things were rare from Caleb. “Any challenge? Are invincible now?”

“Well, no, but we’re pretty close.”

Another snicker and he squeezed her hand. “Ja, we are.”


	5. Sold My Soul to the Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf requested "Fire' by Barns Country, so here's a western AU.

Caleb sat on his horse, Frumpkin, waiting for the signal. Jester had to fight down the urge to draw him. His bandana was down around his neck and the rising sun lit his auburn hair perfectly. A determined glare rested on his face, and Jester wondered once again what was going through his head. Occasionally fire would flicker around his hand.

“You nervous about the raid?” Jester asked breaking the silence.

The fire went out. “What? Nein, I’m fine.”

“It’s just you’ve been talking about taking out the Cerberus Assembly for a real long time and this is our first step.” Jester regretted mentioning the Cerberus Assembly the second it left her mouth. That old haunted look swept over Caleb’s face, but it wasn’t as sad as it used to be.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, Miss Lavorre,” Caleb said. “We’ll make sure you get out of here alive and back to your mother.”

Jester gave him a relieved smile. Part of her had been wondering if she’d ever get to see home again. “That’s not what’s troubling me. Have you been sleeping since we’ve agreed to this gig?” The Krynn had been looking for a way to get a better foothold in the western states and this blow to the Assembly should give them one. Though Jester sometimes wondered if this would really change anything, but Caleb seemed convinced that it would.

“I’m fine,” Caleb said, but it didn’t answer her question.

“I care about you Caleb. You’ve been so distant lately,” Jester said. “Sometimes when you’re at the fire, it’s like you can’t hear us.”

Caleb kept staring ahead. “Do you know what I hear when I look into a fire? It’s like I can hear the voices of the dead demanding retribution. Telling me to repay for everything I’ve ever done.”

“And this is how you’re going to repay?”

“Maybe. I can only hope that I can do enough.” Caleb gave her so sorrowful of a look that she wanted to reach out and comfort him, but before she could say anything, a bang of a pistol echoed through the air. Nott’s signal to them. “Our cue. After you Miss Lavorre,” he said as he covered his face with his bandana.

Jester nodded and pulled her hat down low hiding her horns. They raced down the mesa. The whole time a prayer was on her lips. Traveler, let this be what Caleb’s ghosts are after. She didn’t know if she had the heart to watch Caleb keep running after retribution.


	6. The Love I Threw Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is brought to you by Lin. The song is "Out of My Head" by Theory of a Deadman.

It was for the best that Caleb left the Mighty Nein. It was dangerous to be around them. He was a danger to be around. This was the best solution. For Caleb to leave and just run and run and run until no one could find him.

The only thing was that Caleb didn’t expect it to hurt so much. How he’d kept expecting to see Caduceus walking beside him or to hear Beau making fun of him. He’d turn to ask Fjord his opinion on whether it was worth stopping at the next town. At night, he kept thinking that if he moved he’d wake up Nott only to remember that she wasn’t there. But the absence that hurt the most was Jester.

He ached to hear her laugh and to see her smile. Whenever he closed his eyes a memory of her would play. Even after a month the memory of her was still crystal clear. There were nights where he was sorely tempted to go back. To see the Mighty Nein again, but that would just bring disaster to their door.

But then one day, he was weak and went back to his friends. Caleb didn’t dare approach them instead watching from the shadows. His heart stung at the sight of Jester. He took a step forward and a twig crunched under his foot. Caduceus turned towards the sound, and Caleb retreated. That was all Caleb was good for, retreating.

Forty seven minutes after he left, Caleb received a Sending. “Caleb? It’s Jester. I - we miss you. I know that you’re scared and think we’ll get hurt, but we need you Caleb. Please come back.”

Caleb considered remaining silent, but he couldn’t do that to Jester. “I miss you too. Stay safe. And,” he let out a heavy sigh, “remember what I told you about the Scourgers and forget about me.” He finished the Sending without meeting his word count. It was better this way. Now if he could just get them out of his head.


	7. Could Be the End of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so ben-roll-io on tumblr requested 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane. So here we go!

Caleb and Jester were the only ones awake in Caleb’s little hut. Neither of them looked at each as their watch went on. There were a hundred little things running through Jester’s mind and she didn’t know how to talk about a single one of them. It was all so big and scary. The next day they were going to confront Trent Ikithon.

Something brushed Jester’s hand and looked down to see Caleb’s hand resting on hers. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I mean there’s nothing else I can do to get ready for it, so I must be ready for it,” Jester said. “You?”

“Ja.” There was a beat of silence between them. “Is the Traveler ready?”

Jester giggled. “The Traveler’s always ready. He’s cool like that.” She slumped down a little. “It’s scary, you know? I mean who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow. It used to be so easy. It used to be all there’s a zombie let’s fight it, but now we’re changing wars.”

Caleb leaned against her. “Ja. But there’s things worth facing wars for.” He paused. “I’ve always thought that nothing could be scarier, more impossible, than facing Ikithon, but with you here, it might not be so bad.”

“Really?” Jester gasped. She didn’t realize that he trusted her so much.

“You are very strong.” He fell silent again. “We could run away you know.”

Jester stiffened. “We can’t do that! What about our friends? And you wanted to take down the Cerberus Assembly.”

“I meant after Ikithon. If there’s an after Ikithon. We could go to Nicodranas for a few days and just pretend there’s no war, no dynasty, and no empire.”

“We’d have to come back eventually,” Jester said.

Caleb sighed. “Ja, I know, but for a day, it’d be nice to just be people and not a hero or a traitor.”

“I don’t think we can ever go back to just being anonymous after this, Caleb.” Jester moved her hand so that it was on top of Caleb’s.

“I suppose you’re right. But when this is all over, I’d like to take you some place,” Caleb said.

Jester turned towards him. “Where?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, but some place quiet.”

Jester squeezed his hand. “I’d like that.”

“Ja, me too.”


	8. On Why Butterflies and Supermen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at poyo's request is "Caboose" by Emezie giving me an excuse to write more about superheroes.

Jester knew it was stupid to dress up to go to the library. That there was no sense in making herself look all pretty, but the thing was that Caleb was probably going to be there and there was no way she was going to be seen by Caleb at less than her best. Not that the librarian would notice her anyways, but it was important to Jester.

The thing about Caleb was, well, actually it was several things. How he’d take care of the stray cats behind the library. The way he never got mad at the rowdy teens for being loud. And how when he helped someone, he treated them like their problem was the most important thing in the world. Others said that he was weird, awkward, and distant, but for Jester, that made getting to know him all the more precious.

Only problem was that Caleb hated superheroes which included ones like Firebolt, Captain Tusktooth, or Miss Fancypants. Miss Fancypants being Jester’s name when she fought crime. Jester nearly cried the first time she heard Caleb go on about how big of a menace superheroes were and how they just encouraged crime and supervillains. Someone like Caleb would never want to give Miss Fancypants a chance, and no one ever noticed Jester. So dressing up was pointless, but Jester had on her best purple dress anyways. 

As Jester perused the romance section, Caleb was shelving books next to her. “You know,” he said not looking away from the books he was putting away, “your smile isn’t as bright as it used to be. Is everything alright?”

Jester’s jaw dropped and she gathered her composure quickly. “Oh? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine.” She pasted a bright grin on her face.

“Ah, then I must’ve been mistaken. But here,” Caleb grabbed a book off of his cart. “If you need to cry, I find this one very cathartic.” He handed her the book.

“‘The Martyrs of Compiegne’,” Jester read out loud.

Caleb nodded still not looking at her. “It’s about the order of nuns who were sentenced to the guillotine during the French Revolution for refusing to renounce their faith.” Jester stared at him in slightly disturbed silence. “I’m sorry it was a terrible suggestion. You don’t have to read it.”

Jester hugged the book to her chest. “No, it’s fine. I’d like to see what kind of books you like to read.”

“Really?” Caleb’s cheeks glowed red. “Can I ask-” CRASH!!!! The library shook and a great drilling machine broke through the walls. Caleb swore. “Well, Miss Fancypants, it’s time to get to work.”

Jester tore her eyes off the drilling machine to stare at Caleb. He knew her secret identity. Not only that, but his hands were now on fire. “Firebolt? You’re Firebolt? But you hate superheroes.”

“It’s called a cover. I thought I was a bit obvious actually,” Caleb said. “Isn’t that why you hang around the library so much? Cause you knew I was Firebolt?”

Jester shook her head. “No, I just like you.”

Caleb stared at her his eyes wide. The drill let out a loud menancing noise. Another curse slipped out of Caleb’s, Firebolt’s, mouth. “Let’s take care of this first.”

Pulling on her mask, Jester nodded, but her mind was elsewhere. Caleb did notice her and he didn’t hate Miss Fancypants! She was right in wearing her purple dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote something a bit different for this prompt, but it wasn't working for me and I wanted a happier end. Maybe the song called for a sadder end, but I need happy endings.


	9. Together We'll Take On This World We See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> captain-of-the-fallen requested "Jess's Song" by Matthew Moles.
> 
> I'm too tired to add anything clever.

Blood, Caleb’s blood red and sticky, covered the ground. Jester kept staring at it unable to look away even after Cad had finished healing Caleb. She held on to Caleb’s hand tightly. He was still lying on the ground, but he looked better than he had a minute ago. “Don’t you ever do that again,” Jester said,

“I’m a wizard,” Caleb said, “we tend to be very squishy. But ja, I’ll try not to get hit next time.”

Jester pressed a kiss into Caleb’s hand. “I don’t know what we’d do if you were gone.”

“Get another wizard I suppose.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Jester pouted. “I meant I want you to stay with me. Promise you won’t leave me.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow. “Are you proposing to me?”

Jester froze. Was she? Would she be willing to marry Caleb? The answer came faster than Jester had expected. “Yes. It is a proposal. Caleb, would you marry me?”

“I am not a good man. I hope you realize that. Life won’t be like one of you books,” Caleb said.

“I don’t think life’s supposed to be like that. I mean it’s not like that for Nott and Yeza,” Jester said. “But I think I could be happy in life as your wife.”

Caleb’s face turned bright red. “I couldn’t imagine anything better than being your husband.”

“That’s nice,” Caduceus said in his easy low rumble. “By the power vested in me by the Wildmother, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” 

There was a power to his voice and a feeling that Jester was somehow completed in a strange way. Jester frowned at that thought. It wasn’t like being completed. She was already complete, but there was a new wholeness in her chest.

Caleb stared at her with wide eyes and held on to Jester’s hand. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was something precious. 

“Kiss the bride!!” Nott shouted out.

“May I?” Caleb whispered out barely louder than a breath. Jester nodded and he leaned in giving her a gentle kiss. They broke away with a giggle.

Jester pressed her forehead against Caleb’s. This isn’t what she pictured when she imagined her wedding, but now she couldn’t imagine anything more perfect.


	10. I Hear the Magic in Your Sighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben-roll-io requested "Abracadabra" by Steve Miller Band. And oh man guys, I'm excited for this one. Stage Magician Caleb!!! And yes I'm a sucker for ridiculous AUs.

Jester could hardly sit still in her seat. It was just all too exciting! This was the first live magic show she’d ever seen. Sure, it was just a small show at a local cafe with a stage for poetry readings, but it didn’t make it any less fun. Beau silently rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face anyways. 

A small woman stepped on the stage. “Thank you for coming to Brenatto’s Cafe and Books. We have a great show for you tonight so be sure to clap.” She glared at the audience like there would be consequences if they didn’t clap. “Now it’s my honor to present the Amazing Caleb!” The woman waved an arm to the side and a skinny man stepped onto the stage.

He wasn’t particularly interesting looking in his drab brown clothes, but his hair was a bright coppery auburn and it was hard to look away from his blue eyes. The Amazing Caleb looked like he wanted to run away, but he remained on the stage. “Magic is, um, I mean, by magic, that is.” His voice disappeared into a whisper. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he snapped springing two flames to life at the tips of his thumbs.

“Huh, I guess this guy isn’t so bad after all,” Beau whispered to Jester. Numbly, Jester nodded finding it hard to look away from him.

The fire went out as quickly as it came to life. He then went on to more standard tricks like turning handkerchiefs into flowers(a lovely bouquet of roses that he handed to the woman who introduced him) and making coins levitate. The Amazing Caleb was silent the whole time, but he was good at magic. A smile would quirk at his lips when a trick was successful. His eyes were intense and serious, but there was a softness to them and he kept looking over at Jester.

Caleb pulled out a pack of cards and tried to stutter something out, but his face just turned red. The short woman stepped up. “Do you need a volunteer?” she asked. He nodded. “How about the pretty blue haired girl?” The magician’s face turned redder, but he didn’t look mad. “What do you say?” the woman asked Jester. “Would you like to be part of the show?”

“Yes!” Jester blurted out as she quickly stood up nearly knocking her chair over. “If it’s alright with the Amazing Caleb, that is.” He nodded and Jester ran up to the stage. The Amazing Caleb was surprisingly attractive close up with a little dimple on his chin. 

He held out the cards and didn’t bother saying anything this time. “Pick a card?” Jester asked. “Any card?” A small nod. She made a big deal out of picking a card before pulling out one. The nine of hearts. “Shall I reveal it to the crowd?” Another nod. Jester waved the card about so that the small audience could see it.

The Amazing Caleb then took the card from Jester his blackened fingertips brushing her fingers. Sparks went off and Caleb jerked away taking the card with him. “Sorry,” he said in a whisper barely audible to even Jester. There was something on his face that almost looked like fear, but it went away quickly. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the card into the air and it burst into flames disappearing in the air. The audience gasped and Jester’s eyes grew wide. She had no idea how he did it. Caleb tapped her arm with the cards and then spread them out before her.

“Draw another one?” Jester asked and received a nod. She drew a card at random and it was the nine of hearts. “Oh! My card!” she shouted. The Amazing Caleb grinned at her(and oh he was cute when he smiled) and walked her back to her chair.

Jester’s heart was in her throat and she could feel her cheeks turn red. The magic show went on, but she couldn’t focus on it. She could feel the brush of Caleb’s fingers on hers. He’d glance at her through out the rest of the show and a blush would cover his face. It had to be the cutest blush that Jester had ever seen and butterflies would flutter in her stomach in response. Maybe the Amazing Caleb was magical in more ways than one.


	11. Could You Love This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another duo song fic. Erasergun suggested "If I'm Being Honest" by Dodie and "Bad Contestant" by Matt Maltese.

Jester sat on the back steps of the dancehall tears rolling down her face. She was so stupid! It was going to be a big night, and she just made a fool of herself in front of everyone and especially Fjord. How did she not realize sooner that he wasn’t interested her? And to make matters worse, she managed to spill the entire punchbowl on her new dress. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes.

A hand appeared in front of her holding a roll of paper towels that were probably stolen from the bathroom. “Do you need help drying up?” It was Caleb. Somehow Nott had managed to drag him to the dance. He was dressed in a brown suit, but it wasn’t as ugly as Jester had expected it to be.

Jester tried to say something, but only a strangled cry came out so she just nodded. “Ja, okay,” Caleb said. He unrolled several feet of paper towels, wadded them up, and began patting her dress. 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Jester asked after several minutes.

“The table was poorly constructed and unbalanced,” Caleb said not looking at Jester. “Anyone could’ve knocked it over.”

Jester shook her head. “No about that, but with the whole Fjord thing.” The urge to cry welled up in her again, but she shoved it down. “I shouldn’t cry. This is a fancy dance. I’ve always dreamed of going to one. Crying would be dumb.”

Caleb looked up from blotting Jester’s dress. “Crying just means that you have feelings. If people are sad, they cry.”

“I shouldn’t be sad.”

“Why? Fjord was an idiot and you got wet,” Caleb said. “Anyone would cry over that.”

“Even you?” Jester asked. Caleb was weird, but he seemed so mature at the same time.

He gave it some thought. “Ja, I think I would.”

Jester gave him a weak smile. He was probably just lying, but it was a nice thing to say. “Thanks Caleb. But I think I was just being silly thinking that Fjord could fall in love with me.”

“There’s nothing silly about that at all,” Caleb said.

“Really?” Jester asked. Caleb seemed earnest, but he was just being a supportive friend. “Could you see someone falling in love with me?”

Caleb nodded. “Ja. I could easily see falling in love with you.” His blue eyes were intense and sincere.

“Don’t tease me like that.” Jester’s cheeks grew hot. 

“I’m not,” Caleb said. “I think falling in love with you would be the easiest thing in the world.” He grabbed her hands. Their eyes met for a long moment and he broke away. “That’s what I think at least.”

Jester fidgeted with her skirt. “Caleb? Do you think you’re in love with me?”

“You could do a lot better than me.”

Jester leaned over so she could look at his face. “That’s not what I’m asking.”

“I know,” he said his Zemnian accent thicker than usual. Caleb stared down at the paper towels in his hand. The silence stretched out between them.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready to answer yet,” Jester said. “I don’t think I’m ready for the answer yet.”

Caleb nodded. “I’m sorry. I like spending time with you.”

“Even when I’m cover in punch?”

“Even when you’re covered in punch.” A small smile graced his lips and then disappeared.

Another question occurred to Jester that she wasn’t ready for the answer yet. Could she fall in love with Caleb?


	12. Your Tale Has Only Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final prompt! It was a lot of fun working on these.
> 
> So, Stopsleetip suggested "Fairy Tale" by Shaman. And here it is.

Lessons kept getting harder at Master Ikithon’s cottage. Not that Bren was complaining. He was getting stronger. His friends were getting stronger. It was all for their home, their empire. But Bren wouldn’t complain if Master Ikithon would stop it with the crystal shards.

Blood seeped through his bandages and onto the ground. The cuts were particularly deep that night. Bren was hiding by the wall of the garden. If he got caught out there, he’d get in trouble, but he needed the air and to just breathe. Inside the cottage, he was some great thing in the making full of promise and obligation, but in the garden, he was just Bren, a boy whose arm stung.

“What are you doing here?” a high feminine voice asked.

Bren scrambled away from the wall and looked around for the source of the voice, but saw no one.

“Over here!” And then Bren saw her. A little blue fairy sitting on the wall.

“This can’t be real,” Bren said running his hands through his short hair. “You can’t be real. I must be going crazy.”

The fairy pouted. “I’m standing right here and I can hear you. There’s no point in being mean like that.”

“Fairies aren’t real. This can’t be real.” Bren sat down to catch his breath and think. This was all wrong.

“And why can’t it be?” she asked. “I’m here and you’re here, so it must be real.”

Bren held his head in his hands. “Keep it together, Bren.” Master Ikithon was going to be ashamed of him.

“Bren? That’s a pretty name. Mine’s Jester! Come on, let’s be friends!” 

“Leave me alone!” Bren shouted out louder than he had meant too. He clapped his hands over his mouth.

The fairy frowned at him. “I was just trying to be nice.” Jester looked closer at him. “What’s wrong with your arms?”

“Nothing. I’m fine. It’s the price I pay to be of service to my country,” Bren said. It was a well rehearsed line.

“Looks like an awful high price to me. May I heal you?” Jester asked.

Bren rolled his eyes. “Sure.” It wasn’t like she was real anyways. A cool tickling sensation covered his arms. He looked down to see the cuts sealing themselves.

“There!” Jester smiled at him brightly though she looked tired for her efforts.

Bren took off his bandages. He was completely healed, but it should’ve been impossible. “What do I owe?”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Ja, I do. A favor for a favor,” Bren said.

The fairy gave it some thought. “Okay, you have to give me something super special. A kiss!”

Bren frowned at that. “A kiss? How am I supposed to kiss you? You’re not even as big as my hand.”

“Then I’ll give you one.” Jester fluttered up and planted a kiss on his nose.

Bren could feel his face heating up. “I must be going,” he managed to say.

Jester’s face fell to a frown. “Oh, okay. Can I see you again?”

“I don’t know.” He was pretty sure that she was just a hallucination until she healed him. But, he couldn’t risk going out at night too often. “But you should stay away from here.” Who knew what Master Ikithon would do if he caught the little fairy.

The fairy pouted again. “That’s not fair.”

“It’s safer,” Bren said.

“Fine, but you stay safe too, Bren,” Jester said. And she was sincere. No one had been so sincere to Bren since he had left home.

He gave her a soft, sad smile. “Goodnight.” Bren slipped back into the cottage and into his bed thoughts of the fairy and her warm kiss filling his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one! It was fun to write. And if you have a song you'd like to see a fic inspired by, please let me know.


End file.
